Neon Genesis: Vagarikon
by kellyk
Summary: New enemys, a New pilot, new friends and A new weapon. Could there be more to this new pilot then everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Disclaimer i do not own neon genesis or any of the characters from the show, i do own Aaron godfrey as he is my creation.

Authors notes This is my first fan fiction so be nice, but please review if you'd like to see more, i am willing to write characters in to the story should you request so, tho i have the right to make them do as i see fit, also willing to write the story to your suggestions should i like them :D other then that i hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading it

Neon Genesis: Vagarikon

Aaron walked slowly into the train, as he headed to a empty seat he took in his surroundings. Sitting down in a seat in the far back he sat there looking at the other occupants of the train, taking in the features of each person. A little girl sat with her doll next to her mother, An elderly man sat admiring the view as it went rushing by in the window.

The Sun was just starting to set as the train began to slow to a halt, Being the only passenger left Aaron calmly left his seat and exited the train. As he walked from the train he saw a woman leaning against the wall next to a control panel with a card slit in it. Aaron Carefully studied the woman as he approached her. She had long flowing purple hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades. She had a nice tan and a set of brown eyes, she was wearing a short leather skirt, the same color and material that her shirt was made out of, often giving the apprance it was a one peaice. She wore a red leather over jacket that stopped before it reached her stomic on her head sat a matching red leather barae.

The woman turned to see a young boy walking towards her, he wore black track pants and a white tee shirt, he had a black jacket on over the top that reached down to his thighs. His brown hair was short but just long enough to hang over his green eyes, he was just as tall as Shinji but looked stronger. she smiled as he reached her.

"Excuse me?". Aaron Said, "Are you Misato Katsuragi?" Misato stood up from the wall and turned to face the boy. "Yep, would you be Aaron Tycis Godfrey by any chance?" Aaron Nodded with a smile. "Good, please follow me then." Misato asked, as she slid her key card through the slot and the doors began to open. "Welcome To N.E.R.V. Aaron."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

**Disclaimer and Authors note.** I do not own Neon genesis or anything to do with it. Also time, this takes place after the 17th angels' death but with out them all going crazy, also the movies are not taken into this story line. If anyone seems OOC, then I am sorry but it's hard to portray characters you didn't create. Also please review and if you'd like to see something happen or maybe have a character named after you please say so. One more thing, if things don't add up between this and the story then I am sorry. Thanks Again.

**Neon Genesis: Vagarikon**

**Chapter Two: Greetings**

Aaron walked through the door quickly on toe of Misato. He stared around the great halls and the sheer size of this place. He watched as Misato stepped into the elevator and he followed. Standing there watching as he went higher and higher. Masato began to speak,

"Ok, so you know you're here to pilot Eva in a battle against the Angels?"

"Yep, when do I start?"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, you have to meet your co-pilots, find out where you're living and where you go to school." She quickly added. "So will you please follow me to the briefing room?" Misato Began to walk right when the door of the elevator opened. Aaron walked after her as she turned left in the hallway, they kept walking and turning.

"How many other pilots are there?" Aaron asked, "Four" she replied, "but one doesn't pilot any more after his Eva was taken over by an angel."

"Oh" He let out as they stoped in front of Metal Door which then slid open.

Aaron Followed Misato in and then sat in the chair that she pointed him to, before long, Misato was beginning to introduce Him to everyone. She pointed towards one of three people sitting on the left side of the table. The first was a girl, she had fiery red hair, and blue eyes, she looked pretty, she was wearing a dark red dress. "Her name is Asuka Langley Soryu, She is the second child and pilot to Eva Unit 02" Misato said before moving her hand to the next child. "Hallo" Asuka said with a nod. The boy next to her had short brown hair, shorter then Aarons, he also had blue eyes, and he wore a simple white shirt.

"This is the third child and pilot of unit 01, Shinji ikari" Misato said introducing them. "Err... Hey", Shinji said in a quite voice. Misato without wasting any time went on to the last child. Aaron Studied Her, she seemed different from the rest, almost withdrawn, She was looking down at her hands which where resting on the desk, she had pale skin and light blue hair which gently covered most of her crimson red eyes, she wore what looked like a school uniform. "This Is Rei, the first child, Pilot of Eva Unit 00". Rei didn't move at all, "Anyway, Everyone this is Aaron, he is Australia's only pilot and has been sent here to help fight the wave of angels, why don't you give us a brief glimpse into your life?" and with that everyone but Rei was looking at Aaron.

"Well um, I got off the plane an hour ago, I love rock music and play the drums when I can. And well that about me in a nut shell." Aaron stated wile looking around at everyone.

"How'd you get that scar on your neck" asked Asuka openly pointing towards it.

"Well err I was in a car crash about a year ago." He answered. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before the door opened and a short haired blonde woman walked in, she was wearing a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up.

"And this is Ritsuko Akagi, she is the head technician here." Misato said.

"Mmhm Welcome Sixth child, now to begin briefing." Ritsuko said in a hurry.

"After the death of the 17th angel we received a transmission from who we later worked out to be an angel. It told us that the angels we had defeated where jut the beginning and that we where to hand over the world. Offcourse we refused and with that they threatened they'd kill every last one of us, well there now trying too. Ever since that day we have been at red alert waiting for there invasion forces, well after three months we picked up a presence from what seems like a warp hole in space. A force bigger then we ever anticipated emerged. Three angels, all more powerful then any of the original 17 we have already fought. These three have taken over the county of Australia with only minimal damage. We have managed to work out that they are attacking key point in the world. They are as follows, an Eva construction plant, Heidelberg, Germany the Vagarikon Weapon Plant, Edmonton, Canada and Nerv central, Tokyo 3, Japan . We have Units 12,7,14 and 5 stationed in Germany, Units 6,8,9,10 and 13 Guarding the Vagarikon and offcourse we have units 0,1,2 and now 15. The rest of the units are backups stationed in a secure lot. We do not yet know how many angels there are stationed in Australia but they seem have chosen it to be there base of operation. From studies we now know that there are two forms of angels, the Warriors and The Workers. Warriors are the fighters that attack us, they take many shapes and powers. The workers are much like us, they look the same tho they are able to generate there own AT field. Nerv has extended its scanners to reach 100 Miles before Australian soil so we should know when they make an attempt to destroy us. May I remind you that we are the bottom of the world now, we are the first defence between life and Death. Any questions? No, good."

And with that she turned and left. Aaron had been paying attention but he knew most of that already and was paying more of his intention on Rei. Looking at her now and then, hoping know one had noticed too much. Misato started to speak and Aaron turned his focus on her.

"Everybody is now up to speed with the situation, and with out any more hesitation we shall now begin a synchronization test, please you three," pointing to the three normal pilots, "show him to the change rooms and get changed into your plug suites. And with that all four pilots got up and started walk towards the Change Room. Aaron left last following the three pilots, his long leather jack hanging at the back of his knees.


End file.
